


Banners "making love"

by marlislash



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Collage - three versions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banners "making love"

  
[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/Spartacus/16b_zps367d945a.jpg.html) [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/Spartacus/16a_zps9d7b1601.jpg.html) [ ](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/challenges01/media/ASUS-PC/Pictures/Creations%202013/Spartacus/16_zpsdcc73213.jpg.html)   



End file.
